Мечта
by Ellaahn
Summary: Происходящее в серии "Глаза" с точки зрения Гарримана Грея. Во второй главе - как, по-моему мнению, могли развиваться события дальше
1. Chapter 1

Автор: Ellaahn

Название : Мечта

Рейтинг: G

Герои: Гарриман Грей

Дисклеймер : Все к Стражинскому

Хронологически относится к серии «Глаза»

Жанр: нечто вроде новеллизации серии. Происходящее с точки зрения Гарримана Грея.

Вы когда-нибудь встречались со своей воплощенной мечтой? Нет? А мне вот посчастливилось.

Она, как и всякая уважающая себя мечта, была прекрасна и недостижима. Еще у нее было странное чувство юмора и тяжелый характер. И ко всему этому, она меня ненавидела. А я должен был ее уничтожить. Безнадежный случай, не так ли?

Но, давайте по порядку. Меня зовут Гарриман Грей, и я телепат. Этот факт перечеркнул всю мою жизнь. Правда, в Корпусе предпочитают использовать термин «изменил», но я не вижу смысла лукавить перед собой. Злиться я давно уже перестал, да и к тому же не на кого было злиться по-настоящему. В отличие от многих моих коллег я не разделял теорию о несомненном превосходстве телепатов над нормалами. Все это до боли напоминает расизм с одной стороны и отношения между колониями и метрополией с другой. Подобные умонастроения еще никогда не приводили ни к чему хорошему, но, как всегда, человечество легко забывает уроки истории.

Мне не нравилось ни задание, ни мой напарник, да и вообще вся ситуация вокруг станции. Когда я оставался один, я пытался проанализировать мельчайшие детали поведения полковника Бен Зейна. Естественно, я не собирался лезть ему в голову – еще чего не хватало – помимо нарушения закона, это было еще чревато длительной мигренью – этого человека окружала настолько плотная аура злобы, что мне поначалу приходилось делать усилия, чтобы не отшатываться, когда он подходил близко. Надо отметить, что офицеры станции не сдрейфили перед ним, заработав несколько дополнительных очков в свою пользу. Это прекрасная команда, и тем труднее мое положение. И самое трудное в нем – это необходимость прекратить пялиться на лейтенант -коммандера!

Закрыв глаза, я прокручивал в памяти недавние события. Я нес какую-то романтическую чепуху в командном центре, как подросток, право слово! И это я-то, «Гарриман-холодная-голова», по мнению окружающих! Господи, я уже лет десять, как считаюсь хладнокровным циником и веду себя соответственно. Но этот выспренный спич на мостике… Это наверное звезды подействовали – когда я вошел в командный центр, я на миг стал шестнадцатилетним кадетом. Да, конечно же, все дело именно в этом.

«Хладнокровный, опытный, исполнительный специалист, уровень Пи-10» - гласит выдержка из моего досье. Сколько лет ушло на создание этого образа! Особенно на уровень Пи-10 – мне нужно было очень аккуратно проваливать тесты – мой настоящий уровень выше, но Бестер это последний человек, с которым бы мне хотелось заводить близкое знакомство. Кстати о Бестере, если полковник не соврал (хотя бы для того, чтобы подчеркнуть свою значимость), то он тоже заинтересован в происходящем. Знать бы только почему.

- По правде говоря, меня выгнали. Кажется, командор Синклер очень хорошо знаком с правилами– я признался в этом с каким-то внутренним удовлетворением.

Женщина напротив меня ощутимо расслабилась, смягчилась. Это мог бы быть прекрасный обед, если бы я не сорвался. Я нарушил правило, которое никогда не нарушал раньше. Глупо, как глупо! Дурацкое, мальчишечье желание узнать, что она думает обо мне! Я не успел продвинуться дальше поверхностных мыслей, но она засекла меня. Как? И этот негатив к сканированию… Она кричит на меня, но я чувствую ее страх. И это не детская фобия, а страх взрослого. Неужели она… нет, не может быть. Е-рун-да.

Придя в помещение для допроса, я собрался с мыслями. Если все правильно сделать, то возможно, еще получится переиграть полковника.

Вскоре вошел Синклер и вскоре после него торжествующий Бен Зейн. Затем пригласили Гарибальди и Иванову. Когда она вошла, меня как будто током ударило. Сьюзен была явно возбуждена, ее несла волна куража. «Только бы она не наделала глупостей. – взмолился я про себя – Пусть только она держит себя в руках.» Мельком бросив взгляд на нее, я заметил сбитые костяшки. «О, боги, эта женщина уже успела с кем-то подраться! Может быть, это и к лучшему»

Тем временем полковник и командор уже вскочили на ноги. Сила их взаимной ненависти была просто ослепляющей. Так, кажется Синклер довел его до точки кипения. Теперь небольшой, завершающий штрих, и … черт побери, это больно! Так, пошли угрозы и вот теперь само время:

- Полковник, боль! – теперь никто не усомнится, что это была самозащита. И если меня и будут сканировать, то неглубоко. Да и вообще, власти, скорее всего, постараются замять этот случай.

Я уже собирал вещи, когда Сьюзан вошла в мою каюту. Странно, я и не заметил, когда начал называть ее так.

- Мистер Грей?

- Да?

- Спасибо, что помогли нам.

- Это мой долг. – я посмотрел на нее. Еще я помнил, что, по идее, мой долг состоит в том, что бы сообщать о найденных латентных телепатах. Не знаю, как поступил бы я неделю назад. Не знаю, как бы я поступил, будь на ее месте кто-то другой. Это не имело значения. Передо мной стояла Сьюзен Иванова, а за последнее время я успел окончательно разочароваться в Корпусе.

- Вы знаете, а я ведь успел принести клятву военно-космическим силам Земли. – я надеялся, что она поймет, что я имею в виду. Я в ней не ошибся. Она поняла.

Кивнув, Сьюзен протянула мне металлическую пластинку:

- Вы говорили, что собирали эмблемы всех эскадр… Это моя первая «настоящая» эмблема вооруженных сил, нам их выдали после окончания учебы. Возьмите.

Я сглотнул. Это был поистине царский подарок. Обычно пилоты ни за что не расставались с первыми эмблемами, считая их чем-то вроде талисмана.

- Спасибо, Сьюзан, – я на мгновение задержал ее руку в своей – спасибо.

«Часть мечты лучше, чем ничего? Кажется, тебе опять придется убеждать себя в этом!»


	2. спустя несколько лет

- Полковник, позвольте представить, лучший пилот моей эскадрильи, командир авиационного крыла Гарри Грейд. Гарри, это полковник Сьюзен Иванова  
Пожимая руку офицеру Сьюзен пристально вглядывалась в его лицо. Она могла поклясться, что не видела его раньше, но движения, фигура казались знакомыми. Однако пилот сам решил развеять ее сомнения:  
- Мы уже встречались с полковником Ивановой, правда мимолетно. На "Вавилоне-5", помните? Со мной еще прилетел полковник Бен Зейн.  
- Конечно помню - протянула она.  
Его сердце забилось быстрее. "Скажет или нет?" Сканировать ее он не собирался - подобных ошибок дважды не повторяют.  
- Столько времени прошло. Вы изменились, я даже не сразу вас узнала. Клаус, вы нас извините?  
- Конечно - тут же согласился хозяин вечеринки и отошел.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Наконец она спросила:  
-Как?  
- Что как? - однако, заметив разгорающийся огонек гнева в глазах Сьюзен, он решил отбросить ненужные подробности и перешел к сути - вскоре после нашей встречи на станции, я понял, что начинаю мешать кое-кому из Корпуса. В какой-то момент меня попытались ... ликвидировать, и это почти удалось. Однако я выжил и у меня нашлись пара верных друзей, которые мне помогли. Дальше неинтересно - несколько пластических операций, взятки нужным людям и вуаля - я стою перед вами.  
Она сочувственно взглянула на него, прекрасно представляя сколько боли и страха кроется за этими небрежными словами.  
- Я рада, что вы живы. Кстати, если присмотреться, вы не слишком сильно изменились.  
- Так лучше. Полностью измененное лицо не подходит телу, сразу видно, что что-то не так, а вот слегка видоизмененное вызывает реакцию "он похож на кого-то из знакомых , но я его точно не знаю" .  
- Ясно. Рада, что вы осуществили свою мечту. Вы довольны?  
- Доволен? Нет. Счастлив? Да - без тени сомнения в голосе ответил он.  
Яркая улыбка осветила ее лицо.  
- Я вас понимаю. Я ... О, кажется это за мной - кивнула она на молоденького офицера, который пытался пробиться через толпу - было приятно с вами увидеться. Кстати, вы знаете, что на ближайшие полтора месяца ваша эскадра переводится в мое распоряжение? Не разочарованы?  
- Ну что вы! Конечно нет.  
- Госпожа полковник, у меня для вас... - затараторил подошедший мальчишка. Кивнув на прощание, Сьюзен пошла к выходу. Тот, кого раньше звали Гарриман Грей, до самой двери провожал ее взглядом. Когда-нибудь он расскажет, что именно ее прощальный подарок, который он носил на внутренней стороне кителя спас ему жизнь, отклонив стилет убийцы, так, что тот вошел не в сердце, а немного ниже. Слава богу, у него достало ума сымитировать собственную смерть. Потом он встретил Ольгу, которая теперь ждет его сына. Ольгу он любил, а Сьюзен восхищался. Нет, не так. Это было даже не восхищение, а какое-то рыцарское чувство, чувство личной преданности вассала сюзерену.  
"Эта женщина каждый раз превращает меня в романтика" - вздохнул он про себя.  
Он прекрасно знал, что будет дальше - через десять дней вся его эскадрилья будет проклинать Иванову, а через месяц каждый второй (не исключая первых) будет готов умереть за нее. Если бы она кинула клич : "Все кто верен мне, за мной!" он бы первый встал под ее знамена.  
Когда-нибудь он расскажет ей об этом. Когда-нибудь.


End file.
